


Wings of Fire Sun and Moon

by JadedWeevil3058



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWeevil3058/pseuds/JadedWeevil3058
Summary: A story of Qibli and Moon after Darkstalker was dealt with. Please keep I mind that I’m new to this and have very little experience in writing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Qibli walked down the halls towards his cave, he walked into his sleeping area and lay down on his camel-skinned rug. He slept and dreamt of Darkstalker and how he could have had animus magic. But then Moon appeared beside him and told him of how he was a good dragon and that he didn’t need any magic to do good things. She told him that she loved him the way that he was and she didn’t want him to change. But as she said that Darkstalker rose out of the ground and crushed her with his tail.

Qibli woke up. He was sweating from the nightmare and panting. He lay there until he sensed someone watching him.  
It was Moon.  
She sat down and Gave him an odd searching look for a moment before he realised that he had thrown his Skyfire pouch into the wall beside him.  
‘How much did she see?’ He thought. ‘She must have seen the dream.’  
Moon gave him that look again as if she knew what he was thinking.  
‘Because she does,’ he thought. ‘She can see everything.’ The dream rolled over in his head again and again as if it wanted Moon to know what he thought of her.  
“ You were thrashing in your sleep and I couldn’t sleep myself with that in my head.” She said. “I came to put the Skyfire on you when you woke up.” She dropped a pouch on his chest.  
“Thanks.” He said, strapping the pouch on his chest. He hesitated. “Did u see the dream?”  
“Yes.” She replied. She turned around as if thinking. “I n-need to tell you something Qibli.”  
‘Please don’t say it, please please please.’ He prayed.  
“I-I have chosen Winter.” She looked away again after seeing his expression. “I’m sorry Qibli but it had to be one or the other. But I hope we can still be friends.”  
Qibli threw the pouch into the wall in frustration. ‘How can I be friends with the one who rejected me in the first place.’ He thought. He saw Moon flinch and realised that she must have heard that. “If that’s what you want then its fine with me. If you are happy t-then that’s what m-matters to me.” He forced out. ‘But can I be happy to see her happy with the dragon that won her?’ He thought to himself. Thoughts started to flow in his head, angry thoughts about Winter.  
“Well i-if that’s how you feel about it then that’s your problem!” She screamed. She ran out of the cave as tears streamed down her face.  
Qibli curled up on his sleeping mat. Even though sleep would not come to him for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Qibli woke up with a headache. He rolled over to his left to find Winter on his ice.  
‘If only I didn’t like him so much.’ Qibli though bitterly. He knew these thoughts weren’t like him, but ever since Moon rejected him three days ago he felt like never waking up again. He felt like someone had shoved him in a wet, tight cave with no sun and no way out. He never wanted to love someone like that again if that could happen to him.  
Qibli forced himself off of his rug and made himself walk towards the history cave. When he sat down he looked around the cave to see Moon and Winter leaning into each other as they listened to Webs droning on about Darkstalker and his past. Qibli barely listened to Webs as he thought about how that could have been him and Moon, not that undeserving nasty iceberg. He saw Moon and Winter laugh and Moon coughed a flame and Winter some frost breath and it clashed until there was only a small tendril of smoke.  
Fourth minutes later the gongs banged three times and Qibli leapt up and hurried out of the cave, glad to be away from the others and into the air.  
“Hey! Qibli!” Yelled a familiar voice behind him.  
Qibli turned around to see Peril winging her way up to him twice as fast as a Seawing. “Hey Peril.” Qibli said as she came up to him and hugged him.   
A few weeks ago after Darkstalker’s defeat, Turtle, Peril and Qibli sat together to word a spell that would let Peril control her fire scales in different parts of her body. So se could make it so that only her face had the firescales and the rest of her body could be normal.   
“I noticed that you have been looking really sad in class.” She said. “Is there something wrong?”  
“Yeah.” He answered. “Moon chose Winter to be her partner and I just don’t know what I’m going to do anymore.”  
“Oh. That’s pretty sad. Want me to burn of their faces?” She offered.  
“No, no don’t burn of anyone’s face.” He replied.  
“Even just a tiny bit of her tail?” She negotiated.  
“No Peril, no tail burning.” He answered.  
“Ok. But I hope that you can recover soon Qibli, I’m going hunting with clay! Bye!” She flew of into the distance and joined a large brown dragon that was waiting for her.  
‘Maybe I will be ok,’ he thought. ‘After all, I have my other friends.


End file.
